Frammento di Memoria Mia
by NeveCalmante
Summary: Theater, acting. Two star-crossed lovers. Getting closer yet unable to attain the other completely. And soon everything would shatter. Is it a dream? Or is it just another fragment. A fragment of memory. Rating T might raise to M . Slight AU.
1. Theater Act One

Sounds of hands clapping echoed throughout the large theater. The claps soon died out and a sweet, melodic voice rang, saying the prologue as if chanting. The prologue of the first act. And that was the queue. The queue for the act to start. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine." A female with long, brown locks told the blond who was getting slightly worried since he wasn't used to being on stage. "Just like practice. Alright?" The sweet smile on her face made the blond calm down and he gave a nod.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal lions of these two foes

A pair of star-crosse'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents's rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

As the voice stopped talking, the curtains were drawn, this time, claps only lasted a second or two before it quieted down and on the stage, was some people who acted as villagers, two people near the corner but lights directed at them as it was their part to start.

"It'll be fine. Take a deep breath. Let it out. Everything will be alright." The brunette reassured again and the play moved on and more characters entered the stage. The small fight between two people and the Capulet's act and soon, it was the blond's turn. "There you go. Good luck." The blond nodded yet again at the girl and entered as soon as it was his turn. On stage, his character changed at once. From the worried man, he turned into a person with confidence, yet, played along with the emotions he needed in his act. Lines were said and everything went smoothly till the end of the first scene of act one.

The blond gave the brunette a smile and gave a nod of reassurance. "I'm fine…" The female giggled lightly and nodded. "You were splendid." And soon, the blond was out on stage again to play his role before coming back and giving the brunette a squeeze on her shoulder. "Good luck as well M'lady." The female blushed lightly but just averted her gaze before walking onto stage with her line coming out almost too naturally.

For the fourth scene, only the blond and another actor, went up on stage to chant their lines. It wasn't long before it ended and the curtains were back, hiding everything that was happening backstage. Though, it wouldn't be long before the curtains were removed again, so everyone moved with quick steps and some still holding their script for a last read. It was better to be prepared after all.

And the curtains opened. On stage, were a large number of people wearing ball gowns, wearing masks for the mask ball being held by the Capulet. This was the fifth and the last scene of act one. Plus, it was one of the most important scene of the play, the scene where Romeo would find his Juliet through the crowd. The scene where the star-crossed lovers would find each other.

_**To be continued…**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: This is my first time writing a G27 fanfict so please forgive me if I do any late updates ne? XD

I don't own any of the script lines, they're all from a book I bought (this afternoon)…

Well… to start.. I was reading G27 fanficts yesterday and this morning and when Namikawa Daisuke's (Giotto's seiyuu) song came out in my MP4 I kinda… got some crazy idea to write a story and planned something. XD

I would appreciate if nobody stole my idea or anything… Since I heard a lot of copy-cats are lurking around… =w=

Oh, and… To tell the truth I have the whole story pictured in my head already. So I just need to write it out but I just can't seem to find the proper words and the proper things that should happen for that to happen and yeah… lolol. Well, I'll try my best~

And please. No. It's not going to be just about Romeo and Juliet. It's just something I want to use as a starter~

Oops. Big spoiler! :X anyways~ I hope everyone who (wouldactuallyseethisor) reads this will like it~


	2. Meeting and permission

In an office, a male with striking blond hair sat on his chair, his body bent forward slightly with glasses on, hands holding onto a fountain pen as he read the documents on the table, signing which needed to be signed and arranging everything according to categories, needs and the date it needed to be sent away. Warm, gentle rays of sunlight came through the open window, landing on the blond's hair and face, giving a shadow effect as he perched an elbow on his desk, his face resting on his palm as a light sigh left his lips. It was always a wonder to him. Would these pile paperwork never decrease in number?

A knock at the door made him perk up with interest. "Who is it?" he asked as he sat straight, regaining his composure as he heard his most trusted friend's voice, slightly muffled by the door. "It's me Primo." The blond raised a brow. Usually, his friend would either call him by his name but seeing as he called him by his title, he was right to get his composure back. "There are guests here for you." At this, the blond couldn't help but get a little curious. There was no appointment set for today, yet he suddenly had guests. Nodding slowly even though the one outside probably couldn't see, he said aloud. "Let them in then."

The door opened as the blond stood up, walking towards one of the book cases to arrange a book that was out of place. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that it was only two people. Two ladies wearing simple dresses, the older one of the two, as he guessed, had jet black hair that reached till her shoulders. The other though, he couldn't see as she had her head bowed low, a coat covering herself.

"Welcome. Please take a seat." The blond looked at his friend, and he nodded. The red-head, who was the blond's most trusted and best friend, gave a light grumble at him but nodded, leaving the office, closing the door slowly. Soon, a maid knocked on the door and came in with a tray, a teapot and a few cups plus a plate of freshly baked cookies in case the guests might want some. The maid poured tea into each respective cups, putting them down on the table in front of them as the plate of treats was put in the middle. With that, the maid gave a bow before leaving said office. Silence continued for a while as the blond walked towards the sofa, taking a seat across the two ladies. "May I ask, what is your need to meet me so suddenly?" he asked, cutting to the point since he felt that, doing so was the best option right now.

The one with jet black hair looked at the blond and gave a pleasant smile. "Good to meet you Vongola Primo." She started as she raised her hand, brushing a strand of hair that got loose behind her ear. "My name is Alicia, and this is my friend-…" the female paused for a moment which made the blonde curious. "We were wondering if you could accept a job we have for you." Primo stayed silenced for a moment. "It would depend on what the job you have to offer is." The female gave a small smile, though relief wasn't on her face. "We have a problem you see… Please keep this a secret between us three." And the blonde nodded. "You can take it off now Tsuna."

The foreign name made the blond interested as the female fidgeted, fingers crossing as she looked away, hesitant to take the hood off. Though, in just a few moments, she raised her hands and tugged on her hood, pulling it back to reveal her long, brown locks. Though, what surprised the blond was how the brunette looked. The brunette had a petite form and brown locks reaching her waist, the top slightly spiky were seen as the coat got removed to reveal it. Her eyes were a light shade of chocolate. Caramel was what came to mind at the colour. She had small bright red, pouty lips. To add it all up, she was gorgeous. Beautiful. Though- that wasn't what surprised him most.

"Are we related in any way…?" the blond murmured aloud and the females looked at each other before laughing lightly. "That was our thoughts exactly Vongola Primo." The brunettte, who the other called as Tsuna blushed while Alicia gave a smirk at the flush on her cheek. "Now, for our request. Have you ever been on stage?" The blond nodded slowly. "For a speech then yes." After all, he was a boss and he needed to give a speech and a lot of things involving being in the center of attention.

The two females looked at each other and smiled. "It's sudden but… As you can see, Tsuna here is one of the most popular theater actresses in our town. And we got a little problem with stalkers. Also, there are rumors going around that she's your sister. Because of that, we're scared about her safety. Do you think…" the female paused for a moment and somehow, the blonde had already guessed the end of the sentence. But he stayed quiet and let the other continue. "You could be Tsunami's partner for the theater act coming in a month."

. . . . . .

"And how do you suppose I can memorize the script in one month?" Alicia gave a reassuring smile. "Everyone is going to start practice by this week. Plus, the act is a very famous one, I'm sure you've heard of 'Romeo and Juliet'. No?" Alicia asked with a sweet smile. Primo, gave a light sigh and nodded. Though, he couldn't say he wasn't a little interested now. Reading, after all, was one of his favorite free time activity. "I have. I have. I actually love it." Alicia smiled brightly, almost beaming at his words. "Does that mean you'd join?" The blond gave a smile and nodded. If it was a month, it was no problem. There was nothing planned for the next two months and it wouldn't be bad trying out. And to add, he was curious of the brunette who stayed quiet the whole time, not uttering a single word.

Alicia grinned and gave the brunette a tight hug before facing the blond again, a big smile on her. "Thank you! Here is the script for our play." The female passed a thick, binded book to the blond, who accepted it with a gentle smile. Flipping the book and reading through the script, the blond nodded. If it was this, then maybe he could manage. And as Alicia said, everyone was starting practice this week.

"I'll do it." With that, both girls smiled and nodded, Alicia giving Tsuna a smirk, which made her blush. "Since you said so, please do remember it's a theater act. Be sure don't have stage fright and you don't mind watching a hundred or two watching you two kiss each other." Tsuna spluttered and her face turned into a dark shade of scarlet while the blonde also, had a blush forming on his cheeks. "Well… It's fine… If the lady here wouldn't mind." He turned to Tsuna.

With both occupants staring at the brunette, she bowed her head and nodded. "I don't mind" was her small mumble. And the blond noted, it was the first time he heard the girl's voice. It was sweet and melodic, almost like bells, a light chime in it. "I look forward to practice with you Primo." Tsuna said and smiled sweetly, giving the blonde another set of blushes. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you. I hope you won't mind teaching me. I'm not really an actor." He said with a laugh.

Time passed and they decided the date he would go over, what time and how long. By the end of the afternoon, as the sun set, the two girls left the office and went out. "See you soon then, Primo." Tsuna said, her shy attitude now gone after a little session of ice-breaking. "Giotto. Call me Giotto." The brunette blinked and gave a light giggle and nodded. "Okay, Giotto. Then, please call me Tsuna, or Tsunayoshi." The blond gave a nod back, taking hold of the brunette's hand and placing a light kiss at the back of it. "Si, signora Tsunayoshi."

_**To be continued…**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Okay… I'm sorry. What am I writing again. Yes. G27. Please. Nothing will go on till like. A long while after. Sorry. The starting is going to be a little bland since I'm gonna plan their practice. And I know. It was supposed to be the important scene but hey… better to wait~ XD

I'm really not used to writing fanficts… So I beg your pardon if it sucks. I'm a roleplayer. Not a fanfiction writer. And even if that didn't matter, I've never roleplayed Tsuna nor Giotto before so it's really confusing for me. Well… I do hope it's good enough to please… *blush and hides*

R & R please~! XD


End file.
